The First to Speak
by Annie Featherpen
Summary: HHB, from Hwin's point of view. "I remember the story not for what it ended, but for what it began. I remember the first time I was the first to speak."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don`t own Narnia, or Hwin, or Aravis, or Shasta, or Bree, or Calormen, or anything. It`s all C.S Lewis`s. If all these WERE mine, I`d obviously be a much more interesting person.

A/N: Okay, this is my second attempt at the first chapter. Swanwhite2 very kindly pointed out that there were a few inaccuracies in the first chapter, so I decided to get a head-start and look up what I missed in the book. It went something like this: [Annie reads a bit of the book. Annie`s mouth drops to the floor. Annie yells, "I`M AN IDIOT!" Annie dies on this inside.] So, yeah, my greatest apologies, I`m greatly indebted to Swanny, and Narnia canon will be out to get me for the rest of my life. (Just kidding! I hope...) You`ll notice that the timeline`s slowed down in some places and sped up in others. This is just me being irritating and trying to figure out how this thing called "writing" works. (Lol.) Also, the problem was, in my first draft, I only separated section with stars, not with "Chapter *insert numbah here*." But I`m better now. (I hope.) And the story starts out a little bit after the whole "AAAHHH!!! LION!!!! Nice to meet you, YOU`RE A PEASANT BOY, YOU`RE ONLY A GIRL, Humans are quarrelsome creatures, don`t you think? My name is Aravis Tarkheena, and I`m the daughter of a bunch of people, yada yada…" Yeah. So, without further ado…

* * *

This is the 14 time in 2 days that I have wondered if I was better off traveling with just Aravis. I know she can be very demanding and even a bit rude, but now, I just feel out of place.

It`s not the human. No, Shasta`s not intimidating at all. Actually, I can`t say I really know what he`s like. He hasn`t exactly noticed me yet, since he`s been trying to get Bree`s attention, and a person at his age will let his mind constantly think about the person he dislikes most at the moment, namely Aravis. And a person usually won`t notice a quiet companion when he feels that both his rival and his original companion re teaming up and giving him the cold shoulder. I`m sure that Bree doesn`t mean to neglect him. Aravis, however, loathed him at first sight. I don`t think Shasta will turn out to be too bad. He has light air and fair skin – true Northern stock, no doubt.

Bree is the one who intimidates me. He`s the other horse, and a great war horse at that. He has talked to me a bit; maybe it`s because he hasn`t been able to talk to a Narnian horse for so long. I can`t say I blame him. It turns out that we`re second cousins twice removed, though I`m not even exactly clear on how a person can remove a cousin, and why they`d do it twice.

Shasta and I have been left out of the varying conversations for the past 38 hours we`ve been together. It`s not as if we really knew about the places Aravis and Bree are talking about, but I would like to talk about them all the same.

We stop suddenly, and Bree announces that we horses would have to have our rest here. (Well, he really said, "We mustn`t exhaust this poor mare," and of course I comply.)

"We`re getting nearer to Tashbaan, and we have no plans of how we`re getting through. It isn`t as though we can just travel by night like we have been. We`ll have to go in broad daylight, at the risk of someone seeing the Tarkheena or even myself," Bree says.

"We aren`t so very near it yet," says Shasta. "We have tomorrow for planning. I`m tired, we`ve had a very long day, and I just want some rest."

"We always have tomorrow till tomorrow`s the day we have to cross," Aravis quips. "Even you must know how dangerous it is to just put it off."

Shasta grumbles in reluctant agreement.

"Do you think there`s a way we could just go around it?" I ask hesitantly.

"I`m afraid not. This is no small pool, Ma`am," Bree says.

"Well, maybe we could, but it would take longer and we`d be more visible, ironically," Aravis points out. "Either way, someone will notice we`re trying to avoid the city, and why would anyone be avoiding it unless they were outlaws or something?"

"What does Shasta say? He hasn`t said anything for a while," Bree says. We all turn to Shasta, who is fast asleep.

"Apparently we`re putting it off till the next morning," Aravis mutters.

"That may not be such a bad idea," Bree yawns. "The boy`s right; we _have _walked quite a long bit today. And there is always tomorrow."

* * *

This is all in present-tense, so sorry if it bugs you… Frankly, it bugged ME when I wrote it. :P

Please R&R, even if it means using your flamethrower or harpoon thingummy on me. :D Hasta luego! (I think.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don`t own the plot or the characters or anything, I don`t think I even really own Hwin`s thoughts. They were alwys there, it`s just that I saw all her thought-bubbles...:P (Do I put up a disclaimer on every chapter? Or do I just assume everyone will know that it`s not mine?)

Yay! Next chapter! *Happy dance* I`m somewhat proud to put this up...proud in a "merely a trifle" kinda way. :P I have to thank Swanwhite2 for this (and for the rest of the chapters) because she beta-ed this very well and fixed all my inevitable typos. :D This went through the constant deletion of over-used words (I really have to get a wider vocabulary), so I hope you enjoy this, and, again, I always appreciate reviews. Thanks!

* * *

_Two days later…_

"We need to cross Tashbaan in a few more days, possibly tomorrow!" Aravis scowls." We have to think of a plan _now_!"

I really don`t blame my human for losing her temper. Being stopped 5 times by suspicious villagers and narrowly escaping their pressing questions does make one fearful, and fear can make one cross.

"The first thing to do is to fix a place we can promise to meet if we ever get split up," Bree says calmly. "Not that we want to split up, but if, out of necessity, we have to, the best place for this would be the Tombs of the Ancient Kings on the very edge of the desert."

Both children give a very slight shudder.

"Things like great stone beehives," he remarks, not stopping to take notice of the small, frightened faces. "You can`t possibly miss them. And the best of it is that none of the Calormenes will go near them, because," here, he chortles a bit, "they think the place is haunted with ghouls, and are afraid of it!"

_Bree, look at them,_ I think, _they_ are _afraid._ _They`re frozen with fear, and you don`t see it?_

"Are you so sure that it isn`t haunted?" Aravis says in a tiny voice. This is one of the few times I`ve seen her so vulnerable and small.

"Tarkheena, I am a free Narnian horse," Bree says, suddenly serious. "Why should I believe in those silly Calormene tales?"

"I`m not a Calormene, either!" Shasta blurts out. "And I d-don`t care a straw about those old stories ghouls."

I really can`t say I`m convinced, judging from the quiver in his voice. Why, it`s the same tone I use when I look at a tall building and remember how small I really am. Aravis, however, clearly seems to believe him, and seems rather irritated (though there`s no doubt that she`s a bit impressed at the same time).

"Well, then, I wouldn`t really mind any number of ghouls, either!" she replies.

"So it`s settled, then." says Bree. "We will all assemble at the Tombs, on the other side of Tashbaan."

I nod along with the two humans, but can`t help but say, "If I may ask, isn`t the real problem not where we should go, but how we ought to go through the city in the first place?"

"We`ll settle that tomorrow, Ma`am," says Bree. "Time for a little sleep now."

"Until tomorrow's gone," Aravis argues. "I thought we went over that the other night. We only have so many more nights to talk about it. Personally, I was thinking of swimming across the river below the city during the night instead of broad daylight, as we`ve been doing currently. We could just avoid Tashbaan all together."

"That wouldn` t do," says Bree. "First of all, the river-mouth is very wide and it would be far too long a swim for Hwin, if you don`t mind me saying, Ma`am," Bree says to me.

"Oh, of course not," I murmur. But maybe if I was just under the right amount of pressure, I could make it?

"And, secondly," Bree continues, "the river would be full of shipping boats, and anyone on the deck of a ship who saw two horses swimming past would be almost certain to be inquisitive."

"Then why don`t we go up the river above Tashbaan?" Shasta offers. "We can cross it where it gets narrower."

"I`m afraid that there are gardens and pleasure houses along both banks of that river," says Bree. "There`ll be Tarkaans and Tarkheenas living in them and riding about the roads, and even having water parties on the river."

"It would be the most likely place in the world to run into someone who recognized me, or even Bree," Aravis explains.

"We`ll have wear disguises, then," Shasta says.

"But wouldn`t the safer thing be to go right through the city, gate to gate? I think we may be less noticed in the crowd," I say. "The disguises will work very well for this. Both the humans will have to dress in rags and look like peasants or slaves." (Here, Shasta looks at me as though to say, "No problem for me.") "And all Aravis`s armor, and our saddles and things must be put on our backs, and the children must drive us, and people will think we`re only pack-horses."

"My dear Hwin!" Aravis exclaims. "As if anyone could mistake Bree for a war horse however you disguised him!"

"I should think not, indeed," Bree answers somewhat indignantly.

"I know it`s not a very _good_ plan," I admit. "But I think it may be out only chance. And we haven`t been groomed for ages, and we`re not looking quite ourselves. At least, I`m sure _I`m_ not. I do think if we get well plastered with mud and go along with our heads down as if were tired and lazy, and don`t lift our hooves hardly at all, we might not be noticed. And maybe our tails ought to be cut shorter; not neatly, you know, but all ragged."

"My dear Madam," Bree says in a disapproving voice, "have you pictured how very disagreeable it would be to arrive in Narnia in that condition?"

"Well, the main thing is to get there," I reply. (To tell you the truth, I hadn`t been thinking of what condition I really should be in, arriving into Narnia.)

No one really likes the plan, except for maybe Shasta, who doesn`t mind it. I can`t really say anyone thinks much of it, but we all settle on it in the end.

The other three drift off to sleep soon enough, leaving me tossing through a part of the night. I start doubting that my proposal will work out at all.

* * *

Why is there a bottom to waste my time in? Well, actually...I`m not sure, I just like bottoms. :D R&R, please! (That DOES means "read and review", right? Not "rest and relaxation," like worn-out women say when they`re trying to enjoy a spa day? Although I DO want you to rest and relax a bit...okay, I`m done talking...)


	3. Apology

**A/N: Hey y'all! WOW, it's been over a year since I started and updated this thing! I am SOO sorry, I procrastinated while editing the third chapter and then I LOST ALL OF IT. Can you believe it? Anyways, here's to hoping that I might be able to make a new chapter 3, and that I might be able to find one of my written drafts lying around...? Thanks again and I'm super sorry!**


End file.
